Link's Innocence
by OOT Link Lover
Summary: It's a Link x ? paring. Basically, it's Link off the top of my head. No, it's not complete. Just enjoy, okay?
1. Link's Prologue

I do know own any of the characters. I merely toy with them to have personal fun that makes no money for me. I do play ALL of the Legend of Zelda games, so at least I know what I'm writing about. (I also own every single one that I've played. I can't wait for the Twilight Princess.) Also this is just a passage that I'm having fun with-stuff that comes off the top of my mind. Enjoy it, don't hate it.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was strange: Link had found himself, for once, free from any saving business. This included saving Ruto, the sages, the famous Princess Zelda, and, of course, Hyrule. Needless to say, this made a very pleased Link. However, after spending three weeks without any fairy constantly shouting, "Hey! Hey, Listen!", or any call of danger, the poor adult became board. His childish side had really most effect on him.

He had refused the invitation, at the previous moment after the slaying of the idiotic, neurotic, 'I want to take over everything' Ganondorf, of returning to his original time when Zelda had asked. Naturally, she pouted over his decision, like her own inner child who was ignoring Sheik's influence.

However, she quickly subsided and allowed Link to continue with his ways. In the mean time, whenever Zelda could grasp a glimpse of him trolling through Hyrule's Market, she would sigh as if it was spring and hormones had kicked her in the pink ass. Love was no match for her.

Link was like that; in a sense, he was always able to woo the ladies (And without even trying too). The poor thing had missed the portion of his life that marked women as sex objects. Instead, whenever Link did come close to an erotic state of manliness, usually found or felt when in the presence of Zelda, he would find himself merely sweating and blaming the tight clothes for the proper excuse. How innocent he was.

If only he knew that so many women would jump into his lap eagerly to be his and only his. If only…

But, the fact was he didn't. This, unfortunately, led to different problems, such as the one that inadvertently committed after the three weeks had passed.

It was soon the issue that Link found himself without his steed for the past weeks and worried over the fact that he should call to her. So, being so suave that he was, at times, he whipped out the fairy ocarina Saria had given to him (Zelda had taken the Ocarina of Time. She couldn't let Link have both the future and the precious artifact of the royal family!) and played Epona's song.

When no horse came into view, the hero was worried. Had Epona come the third or forth time Link played the song, she wouldn't be for blame for Link's transgression I, the narrator, mentioned earlier. Oh how innocent he was. The poor innocent fool.


	2. Link's Prelude

The hero of time was at his destination by dusk. When had Hyrule field get so big? Oh yeah, when the lack of Epona became noticeable by **A.** Wariness **B.** Exhaustion **C.** Lack of poes to shoot.

The ranch was subtle, calm, and all peaceful. Ever since that retard left the area, what's his name? the one with the pink pants…that guy…HIM! Since he had left, things were basically this way.

In Link's opinion, it was too damn calm.

Cows could be heard from the distance, obviously happy doing WHATEVER they were doing. Like wise went for the horses; smack dab in front of the hero was the ring where quite a few of them were milling about doing little horsy things.

Talon was the only person in sight, other then animals and the chickens, that could HARDLY be considered such after what they did to Link when as a destructive child, and Link found it fit to ask him some questions.

Needless to say, our mute hero got his answers (somehow). Talon quickly explain, humorously half asleep, that his steed was out doing her own thing. It was then that Link heard something strange.

Silence.

There was no song in the air. It was funny to think that Link hadn't noticed the lack of notes strung in the air that seem to dampen the atmosphere. Now it was sagging, depressing and oh too calm.

Once again, the hero asked (in his very secretive, silent way) a question. And once again, Talon answered, more so awake now that some of the chickens were piling over him as he lay on the ground. "Malon, and this is unusual of her, is out apparently searching out some things for 'something important', as she likes to put it. No doubt, this is only a guess, Epona is with her."

The hero's instincts kicked in; however, without a horse, it would be hard to get around. Not at all, Link would think, pulling out the ocarina from previous tries. And while standing outside of the building of which he was once in, conversing plainly with Talon, he played a tone, more complicated then that of Zelda's lullaby or Epona's song; the Prelude of Light was guided out by his whimsical melody playing fingers (Up, right, up, right, left, up).

If Malon was looking for something, he might as well try the market which was close to the Temple of Time.


End file.
